Une histoire de vérité
by AnonymeH
Summary: Petit OS un peu guimauve sur un anniversaire pas comme les autres... complet au cas où ça s'afficherait pas; je rajouterai peut être un chap si j'ai de l'inspi


**L'anniversaire**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire, petit OS mignon sans prétention que j'ai écris un jour de pluie. Un peu niaiseux quand même....**

**Bonne lecture!**

« Ronald Billius Weasley! Harry James Potter! Je vous tombe dessus, je vous BUTE!!!!!! »

Hermione était furieuse, et pour cause! Pendant que la jeune femme prenait sa douche, ses vêtements lui avaient été subtilisé et remplaçés par une petite jupe noire, des bas, des talons aiguilles et un petit top décolté qui laissait apparaître son tatouage papillon dont la moitié disparaissait sous sa jupe. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire ça... Ils la tannaient pour qu'elle adopte un look plus « adapté à ses nouvelles et tentantes formes que ses fringues informes » (selon blaise, qui avait évité de justesse la baffe d'Hermione). Ses potes auraient pu faire ça un autre jour que celui de son anniversaire quand même! Ça lui apprendra à se détendre dans la salle de bains des préfets! C'est donc dans cette tenue qu'elle traversa le château, heureusement désert, pour se rendre dans se appartements, en priant tous les dieux du Panthéon de ne pas y croiser son homologue, Draco Malefoy. Ce soir il y aura au moins trois morts, Ginny était dans le coup.

« Paix impérial » murmura-t-elle au tableau masquant l'entrée.

Il s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une clameur: tous ses amis étaient là pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Enfin surtout le fêter, sans nul doute. Elle eut un large sourire légèrement crispé, mais néanmoins heureux. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Serpentard et Griffondor avaient fait une sorte de trève, ce qui avait permis un rapprochement entre les maisons. Blaise était là avec ses amis, et vu sa tête, il n'était pas étranger à la disparition de ses fringues. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, depuis qu'il était avec Ron. Elle lui lança quand même un regard noir. Draco Malefoy souffla, avec un sourire narquois, à Blaise:

« Bien joué, sympa la tenue! »

Harry et Ron, au premier plan, lui tendirent une bierraubeurre avec un air faussement penaud.

« Toi et toi! Vous êtes dans la merde! Ginevria Weasley et Blaise Zabini, vous croyez pas sortis d'affaire... Mais bon, merci, c'est super sympa... Je parle de la fête », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Elle se faufila dans la salle, suivie de Ron et d'Harry pour rejoindre Blaise et Ginny. Sur le chemin, elle s'enfila sa bière et Blaise lui tendit un pink lady( NdA: gin, jus d'orange, jus de citron, et un trait de grenadine) en arrivant qu'elle but d'une traite avec le sourire. Suivi de trois vodka, 2 wiskey pur feu, 2 bierrraubeurres...

« DrAAaaayy... ça vaAA...? Tu veUx jOuer Avec Nouuuuuus? » Articula Hermione

En effet, la salle s'était vidée, et il ne restait que Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione et Drago. Et Blaise avait lançé l'idée d'un action et vérité. Version sorcier, donc avec une boule de vérité qui donnait la bonne réponse en cas de mensonge....

« Okay, Hermione, je te suis. »

Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table et entamèrent le jeu.

« Okay, Hermione, à toi l'honneur, s'exclama Blais

- Moui, Harry... L'âge de ta première fois?

- 16 ans... Ginny, combien de mecs à ton compteur?

- 3... C'est pas moiiiiiii la piiiiiiiire! Herrrmione?

- Quoi?... Euh... NAON!

- âge et combien?

- Mmmmh... 13 ans et euh, attends, je comptes, Jules, Lex, louis, Blaise, Martin, Mélanie, attends, ça compte les filles?

- HERMIONE!!!! s'exclama Harry

- Alors 18, je crois... »

La boule vira au rouge, et la réponse indiqua le compte exact: 26.

« Bref, je suis sûre que je suiiiiis pas la piiiire! Dray! Combien?

- Euuuuuuuuh... Euuuuuuuuh.... 50? »

Re-boule rouge: 150.

« 150!!!!!!! apoplexia Harry.

- Blaise, combien de temps fantasmais-tu sur Ron avant de l'avoir?

- Euh... 6 mois. Travail au corps avant de l'entraîner sur le chemin de l'homosexualité! A moi, Ron mon chou, le surnom que tu préfères quand on est que tous les deux?

- Pégasounet... Stop, Stop! Stop la rigolade! Hermione! Enfin! Nous allons savoir! C'est qui le mec pour qui tu craques en ce moment? »

La jeune femme, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, rougit mais balbutia:

« .......

- Hein?!?

- ....!!!!!!!

- Mais articules! S'exclama Ginny

- Euh... Victor! » déclara hermione

La boule vira au rouge et tout à coup...

« Dray!!!! cria Blaise, surpris.

- Bonne nuit » balbutia Hermione avant de filer droit vers sa chambre. Drago arborait un large sourire avant de dire:

« Désolé de vous laisser mais j'ai un truc à régler avec mon homologue...

- Bonne nuit! »

Ils quittèrent tous la salle tandis que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers l'étage supérieur où se trouvait leurs chambres. Il pénétra dans sa chambre alors qu'Hermione tendait la main vers sa nuisette, habillée en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir.

« Au final, on dis merci les amis, souffla Blaise.

- Mouai c'est vrai, mais avec un travail au corps, j'aurai réussi à la mener vers le chemin parfait des Serpys! S'exclama Draco

- Je crois que t'aurai mieux fait de t'abstenir ce jour là... répondis Blaise, s'attirant le regard meurtrier de Draco.

Draco Malefoy! Occupes-toi de Kate! C'est l'heure que je partes au boulot, cria Hermione Malefoy en lui tendant sa fille.

- Oui, ma puce, sussura son mari.

- Tu viens Blaise? A ce soir, mon chéri! »

Alors? Verdict? Bisous! AnonymeH


End file.
